Mod:The Legend of Terraria (tConfig)
Description My first real big modpack, The Legend of Terraria has an obvious and popular source of inspiration. This pack will be broken into multiple smaller mods, and when multiple of those mods have been made, I will make a large modpack that will include all of them. Contents Rupee Mod Downloads: http://adf.ly/2393802/lot---rupee-mod-installer .exe http://adf.ly/2393802/lot---rupee-mod .obj http://dl.dropbox.com/u/62703524/Terraria/LoT-Rupee/changelog log Possibly the simplest of the mods, this one replaces coins in the game with Rupees. Also adds two rare Rupees, Gold and Black, used for trading with NPCs in other LoT mods. Includes the Big Wallet for RussLeeIV's Bag Slot mod, recipe is 20 leather and 5 fallen stars. Pieces of Heart Mod Downloads: [.exe ] [.obj ] [log ] A must have for huge Zelda fans, this mod replaces the Crystal Hearts in the world with Pieces of Heart. Collect 4 to create a Life Crystal. Comes with 3 difficulties to change how many pieces generate. Note: Will generate the extra pieces even in old worlds :) Planned Content The Triforce Probably coming soon, The Triforce Mod will add the three pieces of the Triforce to the game as accessories, which can be used separately or as a set. Hero's Sword This mod will contain a collection of 7 swords (at first) from the games, and the Altar of Time, used to improve them. As you use the swords, they will gain points that can be put towards adding stat bonuses. Once the sword has been improved enough, it will be possible to upgrade it to another sword. As the image to the right shows, Pre-Hardmode you will have 3 swords. The Kokiri Sword, the Razor Sword, and the Gilded Sword. Once you hit Hardmode, the next tier of swords will be unlocked. The Master Sword and Sacred Master Sword will be focused on high melee damage, while the Great Fairy Sword and Fierce Deity Sword will be Magic Weapons with lower damage from the actual sword, but each swing will release a barrage of magic as well. Hero's Tools This mod will contain an assortment of Link's toys from the many Legend of Zelda games. A small example of what is planned is the Power Gloves, Clawshots, and the Minish Cap. (aka the Gnat Hat) Hero's Allies This mod will contain NPC's from Link's travels in the many Legend of Zelda games. A small example of who is planned is the three Oracles and Business Scrubs. Hero's Enemies This mod will contains enemies from Link's travels in the many Legend of Zelda games. A small example of what is planned is Gohma, Mothula, Twinrova, Vaati and Ganon. The Minish This mod will add the Minish, the small omnipresent creatures from The Minish Cap. They will be very tiny(only a single tile tall) and have their own housing requirements seperate of normal NPC's. If the "Hero's Enemies" mod is also installed, beating Vaati will unlock him as a Minish to move into your mini town. The Minish will also come with a fun little side quest for Terraria, the Kinstones. Pieces of these stones can be purchased from the Minish, or found rarely from monster drops or chests. After being put back together, some Kinstones will reveal themselves to be powerful spells or accessories, and others can be exchanged with the Minish for other items. Masks The name says it all, doesn't it? This mod will add masks Link has had in Orcarina of Time and Majora's Mask, as well as custom ones based on content from the game. There will be a seperate "Mask" slot so that you don't need to lose your vanity outfit or set effects, although they will still appear on your character overtop of whatever headgear you have on. Category:Modpack